LadyNoir
by Nemamiah17
Summary: Accepting their feelings for each other Ladybug and Chat Noir decide to start dating and show their secrets identities. Now Marinette and Adrien have found a new problem, they best friends Alya and Nino. What are they going to do? Sorry for the title and the bad summary :p
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug (although I wish I did)

"14th February. The most romantic day of the year, in the most romantic city of the world, Paris, and I'm stuck here with you!" sighed Ladybug.

"And where would you rather be, My Lady? Don't you like my company? Or perhaps you have someone to spend this special day with? Insted of me..." pouted Chat Noir.

"It's not like I have someone to spend the day with… I mean… I don't think he likes me…I think he likes someone else…"

Ladybug seemed sad. "Don't worry! I'm here for you, LB."

"Oh, thank you, Chat! I'm flattered!"

"I'd always be there for you… If I knew who you were behind the mask..."

"I…I don't think that would be right… I don't want you to think of me differently if you know who I am under the mask… I'm sorry, Chat…"

Chat Noir winked. "But this cat would be out of the box too!"

Ladybug was speechless.

"Trust me, My Lady!"

"I…I don't…" Ladybug sighed. Something about the way he spoke and looked at her made her rethink her decision. "I guess… Ok then… But we have to do it at the same time!"

"Deal! But not right now, My Lady! I think we have a little job first!" Chat said, looking behind Ladybug.

"Ok! Let's take care of this akuma!" Said Ladybug, looking behind her and noticing an akumatized person wreking havoc in front of the Louvre.

When they got there, there was a woman turning men into peacocks, saying how they were worthless and unfaithful.

"Feathers again? You've cat to be kitten me right meow!" Chat said, sneazing repetedly. "I think I might need a good luck kiss, My Lady."

"Not right now, Chat. We have work to do." Ladybug said, using her yo-yo to try and tie their enemy's hands.

It took some time but they were able to capture the akuma and de-evilize it. They got out of the civilian's sight, but both their miraculous were running out of power.

"Well… I'm running out of time… My transformation is about to disapear…"

"Let me see who is the Lady being the mask."

"What about you, Chat?"

"For you I shall do the same, My Lady"

"Ok then…" Ladybug sighs as her transformation disapears.

Chat gasps. "Marinette?"

"Hmmm… Hi?"

"It's me Adrien!" Chat says as his transformation disapears.

"A-A-Adrien?!" Marinette says before she faints.

Adrien runs to grab her. "Marinette… Marinette!?"

Adrien calls Gorilla, his driver, asking him to get the car to the park, where he gets Marinette in the vehicle and drives to his home.

Sometime later, Marinette wakes up in Adrien's bed. "Where am I?"

"Hello, My Lady. Welcome to my home. Did you sleep well?" Adrien said from beside her.

"A-Adrien?... Oh my God! You're Chat Noir!"

"And you are Ladybug... I was not expecting that…" Adrien blushed.

"Me neither… I don't know what to say! Or think! You act so different when you're Chat Noir!"

"You act different too. But I'm glad that Ladybug is you and not some other girl…" He smiled.

"Well… I'm glad too..." Marinette blushed, looking to the side.

"So... Now what?" Asked Adrien.

"I-I d-don't know… You like who I am as Ladybug but…"

"W-w-well, yeah I... I love you…" Stamered Adrien.

"I… I r-really like you, Adrien…"

"That means... You will be my girlfriend, Bugaboo?" Adrien smiled.

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm purrfectly serious!" He grined.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend but… Are you sure? I mean… You love Ladybug… And I'm just Marinette…"

"Well, you like Adrien but not so much Chat Noir… Does that change anything?"

"Oh, I… It's not that I don't like Chat Noir… I just… I like you, Adrien! And with Chat… Hmmm… Sorry, I guess?"

"I doesn't really matter. But you haven't answered my question yet…"

"Hmm… I accept… I'd love to be your girlfriend…" Marinette blushed. "But how is it gonna work? We are still Ladybug and Chat Noir! And no one else knows! Wouldn't it be weird if we just start dating all of a sudden? Alya and Nino don't know of any of this!

"Well you're right about that… What about we go on a couple of dates first and we let them know about it, so it wouldn't be weird if we started dating?"

"That's some nice thinking, Kitty Cat!" Marinette winked. "You know… Now that I know that you're Chat Noir I don't get as nervous around you… I wonder why is that?"

"Maybe because you know that this cat is yours truly or I'm just too purrfect!" Adrien grinned.

Marinette roled her eyes at him. "And what about our date? We can't be too obvious…"

"And why not? I don't want anymore guys after you. The sooner they know you're taken, the better!"

"A-Adrien! Would't it be strange? I'm usually so nervous around you… And what would Alya think? Not to mention she runs the LadyBlog… She could figure it out…"

"When we are Ladybug and Chat we still act as we always do, but when we are Adrien and Marinette we are just two high school students dating… Besides, now we can transform near each other!"

"Well, you already flirt with me as Chat so that's not a problem… And the transformations can be easier! We don't have to hide as much!"

"So about our date… Are you free next sunday?"

"Yes!" Marinette smiled. "Where are we going?"

"There's this new movie coming out and I was thinking if you wanted to come with me…"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

"Awesome! Do you want me to take you home? Your parents must be worried by now."

"Oh my God! You're right! I completely forgot!"

"Time flies when you are in the company of the right cat." He winked. "Let us go then, My Lady."

"Yes, Kitty." Marinette giggled.

They got in the car and soon got to Marinette's house. Adrien got out first and opened the door for his girlfriend. "Come on, Princess."

"Thank you!" Marinette smiled. "But, Adrien, I was thinking… This week we are going to have to act as we usually do… We can't really be together, not until we are "oficially" dating… It's going to be even harder than usual to watch Chloe flirt with you…" Marinette said, whispering the last part to herself.

"I can at least talk to you more, no? And as for Chloe I'll just tell her I already have someone I love and avoid her flirting to the maximum… This cat belongs to you now, My Lady!" Adrien smiled.

"Aww… Thank you, Kitty! I mean Adrien!"

"See you tomorrow, Marinette" Said Adrien, while kissing her hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien."

The next day comes and everyone heads to school. Once he gets there, Adrien gets out of the car and walks over to Nino. Soon Marinette arrives with Alya.

Adrien sees Marinette. "Hello Marinette, Alya!"

"Hi, Adrien!"

"Ready for another day?"

"Sure!" Marinette smiles at Adrien.

Alya stares at Marinette and pulls her back to talk to her. "What did you have for breakfast today? It sure did you some good!"

"It was nothing Alya! I guess I just got the courage to talk to Adrien!"

Further ahed of the girls, Nino turns to Adrien, noticing him staring at Marinette. "Shouldn't we get going, Adrien?"

"Ah, sure! Sorry, Nino! But shouldn't we tell the girls to come in? Otherwise they are going to be late…"

"Yeah, you're right! Hey, Alya! You girls are gonna come inside or what?"

"We'll be right there, Nino!" Said Alya. "And you and I are gonna talk about this later, right Marinette?"

"But of course, Alya!" Said Marinette, laughing nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry, but we won't continue this story. We still care about it, we just have another bigger and original one planing and won't have time for this one.

We thank you all for your amazing reviews, they're awesome and gave us confidence to try and write an original one.

Again I'm sorry and I hope you find good fanfics out there. :D


End file.
